Happy Mother's Day
by cassiels-song
Summary: The Winchesters celebrate Mother's Day. Warning: This does involve M/M relationship


**Title: **Happy Mother's Day**  
****Author: **cassiels-song  
**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel**  
****Rating: **PG-13**  
****Word Count: **1,068**  
****Warnings: **allusions to slash sex, established relationship, kid!fic, crack!fic**  
****Disclaimer: **I don't own anything**  
****Summary: **The Winchesters celebrate Mother's Day**  
****Author's Note: **I don't even know what compelled me to write this but I did. Now I'm pretty much just wasting time, avoiding doing the work I need to :P

**Happy Mother's Day  
**cassiels-song

The first thing that alerted Castiel was a pot crashing to the ground. One minute he was having a dream, a sweet, romantic memory of him and Dean on their wedding night and the next, a crash against linoleum flooring had him upright in bed, grasping for the silver hand gun hidden behind the head board. The room was dark, the sun hadn't reached the horizon yet. He was staring at the door, chest heaving and mind racing. then he heard Dean laugh, heard him shush someone then mutter something and the house fell silent again. Castiel exhaled and fell back against the bed, assured that a demon hadn't broken into the house.

He stretched his limbs, crooked his spine and reveled in the feeling of stretching his aching muscles. He pulled the powder blue comforter up to his chin and snuggled deep into the warm bed. It was sunday and he knew he should move from the bed, they had church, laundry, grocery shopping, numerous amounts of chores and homework that needed to be done. But Castiel just wanted to sleep. The world wouldn't end if he waited until to this evening to wash Dean and Sam's dirty socks. Castiel rolled over, facing the door and burying his nose in Dean's pillow. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for more sleep.

He hoped it hadn't been to much later when he woke up next. The sun was just peaking behind the shades and there was soft thumps against the carpet. Someone was walking up the stairs and entering his and Dean's bedroom. At first, Castiel wanted to spring to his feet, wield the gun stashed away and threaten whatever evil had dared enter his home but he remembered earlier, that Dean had been in the kitchen earlier so Castiel relaxed. He snuggled deeper into Dean's pillow and closed his eyes lightly.

The door creaked open quietly, light from the hallway seeping into Castiel's face. There was a soft rattle, plates and glass rocking against each other. There was a soft patter, small feet running from the hallway into the room, followed by heavier, calmer footsteps. A giggle was all he got before a small body collided with his, snuggling up against him and smiling.

"Baby," Dean's warm voice floated from above the bed, "A surprise does not mean you can jump on Daddy."

Castiel opened his eyes to the sight of his and Dean's daughter, Leila. Her wild blonde curls were sprawled across the pillow, her bright blue eyes were full of pure joy. Castiel smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her tight, "What have you and your father planned, Leila?"

She giggled and twisted in his grasp. She sat up and gestured for him to sit up, "We have a surprise!"

Castiel smiled and sat up. That was when Dean put a tray down in front of him, right across his lap. There was coffee with milk, toast with strawberry jam and home made pancakes in the shape of a sloppy heart. Castiel fingered the edge of the tray and plate with reverence, eyeing Dean who chose to sit in the small space beside Castiel, his hands finding Castiel's unoccupied one, "This was all Leila's doing so don't blame me."

"Oh?" Castiel smiled and turned back to the little girl. She was blushing and holding up a bright yellow envelope. There was messy scrawl in green crayon across the front of the card and Castiel took it gently, "it isn't my birthday again, is it?"

"No!" Leila giggled and pointed to the card. Castiel frowned and turned it towards him, reading what was clearly his seven year old daughter's hand writing. Right across the front, at an odd, upwards angle was 'Mommy' in dark green crayon, "See, the teacher was talking about how we need to make cards for Mommy Day but then Joey began to cry cuz he doesn't have a Mommy. I said that I don't have a Mommy either but I'm lucky cuz I have two Daddies. Then David told me I can't celebrate Mommy Day cuz I don't have a Mommy so I should do Math homework. But I showed him, cuz you're my Mommy for today."

Castiel stared at his small daughter with her pouty lips, exhaling after her speech. Dean was snickering beside Castiel, burying his smile in Castiel's bare shoulder. When the whole story finally made it through Castiel's understanding he turned to Dean with a glare, "Why am I the mother?"

Leila jumped in with enthusiasm, "Because you make me Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches for lunch, and you make sure my dresses are pretty for school and you make Daddy eat carrots! Joey says that his mommy use to do that, that mommy's do things like that while Daddies sit and watch tv!"

Castiel bit the inside of his cheek to keep the anger at bay. He'd destroy the host of Heaven first before his daughter would be a slave to some man under the pretense of gender roles in marriage. Apparently Castiel was stewing in his progressive ideals for far too long because Dean elbowed him hard in the shoulder and Leila's big blue eyes were watery with tears. Castiel smiled and kissed her forehead, "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome, Mommy." She smiled and curled up next to him as Castiel opened up the envelope and pulled out a home made sheet of crayon, sparkles and glitter. There was a fuzzy giraffe sticker in the corner next to where Leila scrawled her name in green again. The sparkles and macaroni spelled out 'Happy Mother's Day, Love Leila', on the back was the teacher's handwriting dating the project. Castiel sighed, he couldn't hate his daughter for being naive but he could snuff his husband tonight for going along with it.

When Leila moved to help herself to the homemade breakfast, distracted enough that Dean could nuzzle and mouth at Castiel's neck, the former hunter moved his his lips from collar bone, up his neck, along his jaw until he reached Castiel ear. Dean kissed it loudly before whispering, "I'll make it up to you later when Sam takes her to a movie. We're talking the sexy kind of 'make up'."

Okay, maybe Castiel couldn't be upset with his husband. At least not until after Dean's Mommy Day present.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What did I tell you? Total Crack! Hope you liked it!


End file.
